


how long can you last?

by sengen35



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sengen35/pseuds/sengen35
Summary: jongin seems determined on ignoring kyungsoo. or at least that was the original plan.





	how long can you last?

**Author's Note:**

> moving fics to ao3

Jongin props himself with his elbow as he stares down at Kyungsoo, an idiotic smile on his face as he looks at his now husband.

"So how was it?"

Kyungsoo throws his head back on the pillow, smiling wearily at the ceiling as he hums incoherent replies to Jongin.

There was a whine and Jongin's turning Kyungsoo to face him, lower lip jutting out in a pout. "So?"

"I don't know, Jongin. Great, I guess, since I only have one other experience to compare it with."

Kyungsoo laughs but Jongin freezes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo sighs for the umpteenth time that day when he sees Jongin enter their apartment silently, white dress shirt crumpled and his fingers itch to smooth all those creases out. But Jongin's already walking past him, discarding his tie on the couch and slamming the door of the guest room shut.

Kyungsoo sighs again.

It's been exactly a week and three days since Jongin had started ignoring him; since Jongin had started sleeping on the guest bedroom and Kyungsoo is starting to get scared because it's barely been a month since they got married and now they're already having a fall out.

He badly wants to whack himself in the head for forgetting to tell Jongin that he... isn't his _first_. After all of the drama they went through, Kyungsoo assumed it would be better to stay quiet about it considering Jongin's possessiveness. He was just too much of an idiot (and too blissed out) to think about what he was saying.

Kyungsoo spent the majority of the next morning wooing his husband to talk to him, sweet talking his way out of the problem but the younger was serious on treating him like some ghost. They would exchange occasional greetings but that was all there is to it and Kyungsoo won't admit it but he misses how clingy Jongin is.

And he's running out of ideas when all he wants is to crawl under the sheets with Jongin's arms around him.

He wants to cry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's five in the afternoon when Kyungsoo enters the apartment, having excused himself to go home early in the pretense of being sick. He remembers Baekhyun looking at him funny and he's sure that his best friend sees through his lie.

He toes his shoes off, padding towards the bedroom to change into a plain white shirt and one of Jongin's sweatpants. It's too large for him apparently when it begins sliding off, clinging dangerously low on his hips but he doesn't care. He just wants to feel Jongin even through his clothes. It was actually quite pathetic and Kyungsoo had to resist sobbing his frustrations out on his fist.

He proceeds to gather his used shirts and pants, deciding to do the laundry to pass time. It was when he was in front of the washing machine did he realize it's all his clothes and he frowns, looking for Jongin's under the pile. It takes him throwing all of the clothes on the floor to remember that Jongin had been sleeping on the guestroom. With an exasperated exhale, he drags his feet towards Jongin's temporary bedroom.

It's five in the afternoon and Kyungsoo's home early so when he opens the door to the guestroom and sees Jongin sprawled on his back on the bed with knees spread and a hand in between his thighs, to say he was surprised was underestimating it.

He involuntarily gasps for air and Jongin looks up, eyes hooded under his brown fringe and Kyungsoo makes a mental note to nag the younger for a haircut.

"I'll, uh, just get the laundry." he says, voice shaking as he slips inside the room, eyes downcast as he tries to avoid looking at his husband who's butt naked on a bed. He hurriedly scoops Jongin's clothes all over the floor, turning around quickly to rush back outside when a firm hand is suddenly wrapping around his wrist making him topple back on the bed with a bounce.

He squeaks in mortification when he realizes Jongin's now sitting up, still very much half naked and looking at him dangerously. Something settles deep within his gut and he doesn't know if he should be scared or excited when Jongin's hand slides up to his arm.

"Stay here." the younger orders and Kyungsoo could only let the clothes fall back to the floor where they belong. The bed dips down again and he could feel the heat from the younger male suffocating him, breath so close to his face.

Jongin doesn't say anything else, just pushes Kyungsoo on his back and hovers above his husband. Kyungsoo couldn't tear his gaze away from the younger even if he wanted to, not when Jongin was looking at him like that.

Like he wants to eat him alive.

He opens his mouth to say something but Jongin's quick to shut him up with a kiss. It was frantic and hurried and Kyungsoo had to gasp for air every time Jongin so much as lifts his mouth from him. He could feel calloused fingers make contact with his bare hips and he hears Jongin groan, lips moving down to paint red splotches on his neck. Kyungsoo could only close his eyes, hands coming up to find purchase on Jongin's still clothed back.

They only ever did it once and this is entirely different than the first one. The shy and careful Jongin gone to be replaced by a hungry man desperate for his lover's skin - for Kyungsoo's everything.

Kyungsoo's shirt is soon discarded along with Jongin's dress shirt, skin making contact with each other and eliciting a moan from both males. Jongin's already rutting his hips against Kyungsoo's thighs and the older male couldn't help but push back, the need for Jongin suddenly skyrocketing.

He's still wearing Jongin's sweatpants and he whines in protest, wanting the fabric off to feel the entirety of Jongin's body. He tries pushing it down with his hands but Jongin pushes them away, lowering himself until he's level with Kyungsoo's stomach. Kyungsoo sucks in a breath when he feels the younger's tongue tracing the dips on his hips, fingers holding each sides and tracing patterns on unblemished skin.

He clearly remembers Jongin being afraid to mark him, scared that he'll hurt Kyungsoo but it was different now when he feels Jongin dig his teeth on his skin, tongue laving at the mark and then sucking a trail down, down, down.

He feels Jongin tugging his pants down until they bunch up on his thighs, the younger not making any move to completely rid the article off his husband. Kyungsoo gathers his strength to lift his head up, wanting to see what Jongin was up to but he quickly lets it back down when feels Jongin's mouth on his cock. He bucks in response but Jongin plants his hands on his hips, stilling all his movements and making him whine in protest.

Kyungsoo could feel Jongin smirk before the younger is moving again, bobbing his head up, down, up, down before swallowing and moaning when he hears Kyungsoo practically scream in pleasure. His knuckles are pale from fisting the sheets around him, voice hoarse as he weakly pleads Jongin to stop because he's oh so near and Jongin retaliates by pulling himself off of the older male completely.

Kyungsoo whines again, this time out of frustration because he was just about to finish. He blinks the tears on his eyes, trying desperately to look for Jongin. He hears the shuffling and then suddenly Jongin's turning him around, mouth beside his ear whispering soothing words of 'You're so beautiful, baby.'

He settles on his knees, elbows pressed against the bed and face against the pillow. He closes his eyes when he feels Jongin envelop his body from behind. Jongin's mouth was hot against his ear, teeth nibbling on the skin when he suddenly feels something cold press against his entrance and he tenses. Jongin's quick to sooth him, free hand coming up to press against Kyungsoo's hand and lacing their fingers together as he ruts against his back.

Kyungsoo tries his best to relax, which really isn't anything much but soon Jongin's pushing the first finger in and he's mouthing against his neck again. Kyungsoo muffles his cries of discomfort on the pillow as Jongin continues stretching him, one finger soon becoming two and then three.

It feels like a lifetime when Jongin pulls away and Kyungsoo sags against the bed weakly, but Jongin's hand is around his waist preventing him from falling flat on the bed. Kyungsoo wants to argue that he still has his pants on his thighs but Jongin's having none of that when he finally pushes in and renders Kyungsoo speechless, mouth open in a silent scream as he feels the burn from the stretch.

Jongin presses kisses on Kyungsoo's back before his hips shallowly starts to thrust into the male below him. He groans when he feels Kyungsoo press back and it doesn't take long for Jongin to start thrusting just a little bit faster, a little harder into his husband.

Kyungsoo cries out with every press of Jongin's hips, nails digging on the sheets. Jongin just buries himself deeper, head thrown back because it's so tight and the sweatpants around Kyungsoo's thighs aren't helping. It just makes the heat even more overwhelming.

"Kyungsoo." he groans, dropping his head down on the older's shoulder as he slows down and settles for rutting against the older male. Kyungsoo whimpers, pressing his hips back and silently telling Jongin to go faster but the younger male doesn't make any move of acknowledging his request. When he slides a hand down to wrap around his own cock, Jongin just pushes his hand away and licks the sweat of Kyungsoo's neck.

"I fucking missed you." he mumbles against Kyungsoo's skin before he's moving again, hips cruelly slamming against Kyungsoo and the older male could only scream as streaks of his release paints the sheets under him, Jongin still sliding in and out of him.

He breathes in hard, feeling Jongin chasing after his own completion before he buries his face on the pillow, muffling his moan when he feels Jongin bury himself deep inside him, warmth filling his inside and then Jongin's draping himself all over Kyungsoo.

"Get off." he mumbles, trying to push back but he ends up moaning when he feels something inside him twitch.

Damn it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm sorry." Jongin whines as he hugs Kyungsoo, head resting on the older stomach and sheets covering him entirely. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, hitting Jongin's head with his hand and making a face when Jongin whines even louder. He looks at the clock, bright lights flashing the time. It was almost seven in the evening.

"I'm sorry." Jongin repeats, head popping out of the blanket with his lips set in a pout. It makes Kyungsoo want to question if it was really Jongin bringing him to the throes of passion earlier.

"For what?" he asks, fingers tangling on Jongin's hair and he smiles when the younger leans against his touch.

"For ignoring you. I promise I won't do it again." Jongin says in a hurry. "I was just so jealous..."

"But you couldn't even resist me." he teased, smiling brightly when he sees Jongin sink lower, face incredibly flushed.

Kyungsoo wants to coo at Jongin because he's husband is being so cute right now, lips in a pout and cheeks red in embarrassment. He just smiles and sits up, lips pulled down in a grimace and Jongin crawls up so he's beside the elder.

"I love you." Kyungsoo says clearly, hands cupping Jongin's cheek and eyes staring straight at him. "You may not be my first but I'm hoping everything else will be with you until it's my last."

He clears his throat after that, face entirely red because that has to be the cheesiest thing he had ever said to Jongin but Jongin doesn't mind. Actually, he seems to have enjoyed it too much because he's tackling Kyungsoo back on the bed, lips pulled into the biggest grin as he smothers Kyungsoo with kisses, promises of more to come.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_End_.


End file.
